


video killed the video star

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Vague character death, digital ghosts, ft. unspecificed twitch chat members, ghost hunters au, stick with me here ok?, twitch stream horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: [shaqattaq’s last stream was seven months ago, playingmario sunshine but fucked up and evil. follow to get notifs for when they go live next.](or; after a particularly harrowing stream, shaquille torres goes m.i.a for several months, and comes back a little wrong.)
Relationships: Shaquille Torres & Malik Destiny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	video killed the video star

**Author's Note:**

> [blows a kiss to twitch dot tv] for shaq  
> this is a part of the ghost hunters au originated by leonstamantis on tumblr, and credits to kentuckycorpsereviver and socksmaybe for my shaq characterization ! i love them

x.

[the stream has gone, for the most part, quiet. the game’s lack of music and glitching graphics is eerie, but nothing out of place for a horror game marketed as a “creepypasta” version of mario sunshine.]

**clowntown** [mod]: hey fun fact guys

**morphling** : what

**bloodforthebloodhouse** : what

**clowntown** [mod]: i can’t find this game on any forums or itch or anything

**firehose** : what the fuck

**morphling** : maybe it’s a custom mod

[“i would never use a mod, who do you take me for?” shaq’s voice is shaky, but recognizable, the faint sound of a gamecube controller clicking in the background. “this is one-hundred-percent verified cartridge.”]

**bloodforthebloodhouse** : of course

**catboydestiny** [mod]: shaq can you get on discord

[“sorry, malik, don’t wanna ruin the atmosphere- hey, look, guys, there’s a npc!”]

**catboydestiny** [mod]: shaq

**morphling** : npc spotted

**clownhouse** [mod]: go talk to them!!!

**catboydestiny** [mod]: shaq it’s important

[shaq pauses. “i’ll be done soon, ‘kay? right after this npc! i’ll hop right into call.”]

**morphling** : oh pog it’s luigi

**bloodforthebloodhouse** : kind boy with the kind eyes

**clownhouse** [mod]: this is so stereotypically creepypasta it’s not even funny

**firehose** : Those Do Not Look Like Kind Eyes

[“oh, dialogue, nice! let’s see- ‘shaquille-’ this thing knows my  _ name? _ ” shaq laughs, loud and a little too far towards hysteria. “maybe we should turn this thing off, guys-” a pause. the dialogue on the screen advances, but the controller doesn’t click once.

“guys, uh- anyone know about a gamecube joycon glitch, or-”

a clatter. the screen goes black as shaq screams, too-real and too-loud, and the stream cuts to black.]

**firehose** : what the fuck just happened

[the broadcast you are watching has ended.]

x.

[shaqattaq’s last stream was seven months ago, playing  _ mario sunshine but fucked up and evil.  _ follow to get notifs for when they go live next.]

x.

[shaqattaq.twitch.tv is live! streaming  _ guitar hero. _ ]

**catboydestiny** [mod]: SHAQ WHAT THE FUCK

**firehose** : dude you’re ALIVE?

[“of course i’m alive!” there’s a new webcam, in the corner. someone who the viewers can only assume to be shaq is sitting in what’s visualized as a dark void, soundboard foam behind them. they wave, guitar in their lap, movements jerky. “why wouldn’t i be, lmao. you worry too much, malik.”]

**morphling** : you were gone for literal actual months after screaming and cutting your stream

**catboydestiny** [mod]: shaq get onto fucking discord right now

[“don’t know what you’re talking about, dude, i’ve been fine.” they scoot closer to the camera, starting up a song. their fingers are clumsy on the buttons like they never were before, like they’re getting used to it, again, but they manage to make it through world is mine without failing. “talk about murder- i used to be  _ way  _ better at this, i gotta get the skill back.”]

**chat has been set to a two hour cooldown.**

**catboydestiny** [mod]: shaq i still have the keys to your channel i will shut this stream down if you don’t get onto discord right now

[the webcam glitches. shaq glances down, presumably at chat, before grimacing and returning their gaze to the guitar. the stream continues, no acknowledgement from them of messages further. from this close, it almost looks like they’re not even breathing.]

**catboydestiny** [mod]: fine

[the broadcast you are watching has -]

[“hey, did you guys see that combo? this song is fun, i missed it.”]

x.

[the broadcast you are watching has not ended. stick around after this ad break to support the creator.]

x.

[shaq stopped talking maybe a day ago. they’re going through the online library near robotically, picking out notes on the fake guitar and looking down at chat every once in a while. the viewer count has fluctuated, but it’s getting higher, now, as the stream length hits one week without pause.]

**morphling** : shaq

**firehose** : shaq

**bloodforthebloodhouse** : shaq

[no response. another song starts.]

**clownhouse** [mod]: hey shaq? can you say something for us??? at all???

[“something for us,” shaq says, before blinking. they haven’t blinked in hours. they haven’t stopped in hours. they pause the game and take the guitar off, staring at it. “yo- wait, how long has stream been going?”]

**firehose** : AN ENTIRE WEEK

**morphling** : BRO IT’S BEEN A FUCKING WEEK???

[“haha,” shaq says, smiling, eyes fading from vacancy, “what the fuck?”]

x.

[the broadcast you are watching has ended. follow for notifs on when they go live next.]

**Author's Note:**

> fucked up if true  
> if you can guess all the twitch chat members and what blaseball player they are i'll give you absolutely nothing in return but my congratulations  
> you can find me on tumblr @ catboydeicide or on twitter @ ghostcatboys, or in the crabitat maybe 10% of the time


End file.
